


October 12: Lingerie

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See Title.





	October 12: Lingerie

"Well?" Sonny asks, standing in front of Rafael with his hands on his hips.

Rafael takes in Sonny slowly. He's wearing a black, silk nightie that ends at mid-thigh. The middle panel is opaque. The front side panels are sheer, showing off Sonny's pecs and abdomen and the tops of his thighs. "Well, I'd like to get the whole picture," Rafael says, twirling a finger.

Sonny grins and turns in a slow circle. Rafael audibly gasps when Sonny's back is to him. The back of the nightie has the panels flipped--they're opaque on the sides with one sheer panel down the middle. Sonny's ass is displayed beautifully under the sheer panel, and Rafael can't help his groan. 

"Oh, yes, I think this is an excellent compromise," Rafael manages to say.

Sonny laughs and turns back around, then walks the few steps over to Rafael and leans in close, hands on either side of his head. "Isn't this better than some tacky, over-done French maid outfit?"

"Yes," Rafael answers instantly, placing a hand on the front panel of Sonny's nightie to feel the silk between his fingers. 

"Aren't you glad I convinced you I could do much better with something more elegant?"

"Absolutely," Rafael agrees. 

Sonny grins and dips in to kiss Rafael. "I'm going to put on a perfectly regular apron while I cook dinner, but consider me at your beck and call, okay? I can't do the accent, but consider me your slutty French maid for the evening."

Rafael nods, well-aware it's a frantic movement and not caring in the least. "You spoil me."

"It's fun," Sonny replies. He kisses Rafael again, then straightens up. "Can I get you anything, Mr. Barba? You've had _such_ a long day."

Rafael looks Sonny up and down and bites his lip so he doesn't say something cheesy. It's going to be a fantastically long night if he plays this right, and he really, _really_ wants to. "A scotch, please."

"A scotch," Sonny repeats with a sharp nod, and he turns away to go get the drink.

Rafael watches the way the sheer panels shifts over Sonny's ass and makes a mental note to _never_ argue with Sonny about lingerie again. He could have missed out on _this_, and that would have been a crime.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Rafael has some basic bitch tendencies, and Sonny's not gonna allow that in his lingerie collection, all right?


End file.
